Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
A NAND type non-volatile memory device is operated by storing charges in a floating gate and uses a blocking dielectric layer between a floating gate electrode and a control electrode. Methods of forming the blocking dielectric layer using a high-K material to increase capacitance of the blocking dielectric layers and improve leakage current characteristics thereof have been developed.